


我的她

by WangFei233



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, 现实向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangFei233/pseuds/WangFei233
Summary: 我的她是个女人
Kudos: 1





	1. 我的她(1)

**Author's Note:**

> 你曾经说过，天空是蓝色的。
> 
> 是的，我看过。

遇到她，是在一个下雨天。

她撑着伞，独自一人，显得很清瘦。

嘿，看到我了吗？ 我对她说。

她自顾自的，并没有理会我。

我笑了，冲她办了个鬼脸，然后说:你这样无聊不无聊啊，一整天都在干自己的，都没有朋友来找你玩，只有我才肯陪着你。

她仍是冷冷清清的，哑黑的瞳孔里映出暗淡的天色，手上稳稳的撑着把红伞，脚步偶尔会溅出一点水花，肮脏的泥水便附在她的鞋子上。

一段沉默。

我想了一下，又说:你最近看了什么书？昨天我没看到你欸，你是不是又去你外婆家了？都不给我讲一声，害我等你半天，你都没说对不起。

她好像没听见似的，只是沉默地走在大街上。

我有点委屈，每次都是这样，我跟她讲话，她都不理我。是我做错什么了吗？明明我只是想和她聊聊天，她为什么总是自顾自的，从不和我讲一句话。

唉。我叹了一口气。看来我只能去找别人玩了。


	2. 我的她(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新的开始，新的形容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面那个算是个序言吧，emmm

我今年，刚满十二周岁。

之所以记得这么清楚，完全是因为我的母亲。

也许我从未和你们讲过，我的母亲，是个疯子。

从我刚满周岁时，她就疯了。

——————————————————

今天的天气很好。虽然早上还是有点暗沉，但是没过多久，太阳就出来了。

气温渐渐上升，空气也开始干燥起来，却逐渐混入周遭环境自带的气味:一种咸咸的、类似于烤焦的虫子的味道。

我对这种味道早已经不敏感了。毕竟我在这里生活了十几年。

照例吃了早饭，打开手机，看了一眼。

还是没有信息啊。我茫然的想着。

难道不正常吗？每天都是这样的，重复同样的生活，同样的举动，面对同样的人。究其原因，还是因为自己不够优秀罢了，没能够考上大学，只能混在这里打工，偏居一隅之地，为所谓的资本充当一个可悲的劳动力。

也算是有价值了。我不无乐观的想。

恍惚之中，我已经从寝室走到了工厂。

机器的轰鸣声是单调的，具有重复性，其中还混夹着交谈声。我的耳朵早已经习惯。

似乎从什么时候开始，包身工这个名词渐渐地为人们所忘了，但是不得不说，我家乡这边的工厂制度，和包身工有点像。

只是有点像啊，不要污蔑我举报什么的。

这里有宿舍，有食堂，有小卖部。工人们每天一醒来，就已经在工厂里了。

竟和我中学的时候一模一样。

也是宿舍，食堂，小卖部。

不知道什么时候开始，时间被这样有效的利用起来。并无视了利用者的意愿。

虽然这是我自身的原因。

工厂里人很多(屁话)，大部分是一些乡下人，进城打工，这里有吃有住，是最好的选择。

当然还有一些考不上大学的小太妹，家里没钱，只能早早进入社会。

这里三流五教，每个人脸上都带着同样的疲惫，同样的麻木。

阿肥，快点，我没货啦！有人在叫我。

哦。我应着，坐到了座位上，开始我一整天的劳动。

我所工作的这个工厂实行计件制，流水的工序。一个完整的产品被做出来，需要经过多达几十个人之手。

也就是说，每天都有好几个人，等着我完成我的这道工序，然后再给他们完成下一道。

这很好。我想。至少在冗重的劳动中，我可以忘了我自己的存在。

——————————————————

阿肥，你今天下午打算去哪玩？同寝室的一个小妹问我。

啊？哦，我去我外婆家，你们玩自己的吧，今天不要等我了。我一边整理东西，一边应道。

外婆家？那个，你妈不是...

别瞎说...你的袜子洗了？没洗还在这里聊闲？

哦哦...诶你，我就是想到问两句，至于吗你...

……我手上动作渐渐慢下来，思绪慢慢飘远。

跟我有点熟悉的人都知道，我的母亲，是个疯子。

我低着头，缓慢的笑了笑。


	3. 我的她(3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢能有耐心看到这里的人，你们的坚持就是对我的鼓励！(毕竟我还是一个新手的说)

天色正好，浓郁的阳光照射下来，我抬着头，眯了眯眼，心里有一种很奇异的感觉。

虽然我经常回我外婆家，但是每一次都会成为我心中最深刻的记忆。这并不是偶然。

而这次，我打算将一切都结束。

——————————————————

门和窗户都紧闭着，台阶上已经积了一层灰，有落叶，没有人。

屋子显得空洞洞的，虽然不能透过肮脏的玻璃看到些什么，但是很显然，这里并不像是有人住的样子。

我上前一步，拿出我的钥匙，打开了快要锈住的锁，然后轻轻一推——

门开了。

与门外截然不同的是，门里面明亮，整洁，并没有大多数人想象中的破旧，潮湿，阴暗的样子，空气也很舒服，没有霉味或是其他什么奇怪的味道。

单从客厅来看，这里的主人一定是一个爱干净的人。毕竟要从一栋原本就破破烂烂的老房子收拾出一个干净整齐的客厅，也是件不容易的事。

唯一与门外相同的是，客厅里没有人。

我没有在意，我知道该去哪儿。

人生中总是有一些事会让你觉得猝不及防。但是当你猝不及防的次数多了时，也许你就会觉得，转变，其实是一件很简单的事，而对一个常年生活没有改变的人更是如此。

比如现在，我正站在这栋房子唯一的房间外，面对着早已经腐烂了的尸体，内心深处并没有什么特别的感觉。

哦，不对，有，我感觉这气味很恶心。

她死了——我的大脑告诉我。

生命真是一个奇妙的东西。它往往在你不经意的时候来临，又在你不经意的时候离去，就比如我和我的母亲。

那坨东西——我并不想称呼它为母亲——坐在窗户旁的椅子上，但是窗户是锁死的，我并不知道它为什么要坐在那里——显得很瘦小，裸露出来的皮肤已经开始显现出大量的尸斑，眼睛竟然还是睁着的，只是早就糜烂，还析出了一层白膜，天气不很热，所以还没有什么明显的蛆。

我麻木地想，要报警吗？还是打120？或者是直接联系火葬场？

真是可悲啊。我想。她一生就这样过去了，留下了一个她不爱，并且也不爱她的孩子，然后就要消失于时间的洪流中，再也不剩下什么。

她的一生就只做到了这些啊。

我站在那里，看了一会儿，直到眼睛开始干涩，就给工厂的组长打了一个电话，请了个假。

然后我就离开了那里。

我并不打算处理它，随便来一个人再说吧，反正不会是我。

阳光还是饱和的，天上没有云朵。透过手指的缝隙，我看到了蓝色的雪花。

再也没有比这更美的东西了吧，我想。


	4. 我的她(4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切的结束都是为了下一次更好的开始

血红的太阳临于天幕，火热的空气像是能把人活活烧死一般炙热，没有什么东西能够在这样的环境下存活，包括生命。

地面上的水开始沸腾，遥远的天际布满了如浓烟一般的乌云，惨淡的露出一点蓝，却很快被更为大片的橙灰掩盖。

这是一片死寂的大地，焦黑的石头，浑浊的污水，无一不在昭示着这里没有生命。

但很突兀的，有什么声音，断断续续的飘了过来:

当玫瑰开始腐烂

当夕阳为天侧染上血红

当末日的钟声响起

唯有诞生的婴孩，才能苟活于世。

——《从未》

————————————————————————

曾经有人问我，这辈子后悔过吗。

我很平静的回答她，从未。

这是很奇怪的事。我不应该回答这么快的，毕竟我的这辈子还有很长时间，并且在很快不久，我就被打脸了。

我发现我还是后悔了的。

人的一生，从未后悔是不可能的。我这样跟自己说。但我无法回答我的女儿，于是她又问我:你最后悔的是哪件事呢？

我楞了。

别说我从未想过这个问题，就算是仔细想，也会发现:没有最后悔，只有更后悔。

我还是没有回答我的女儿。

我是一个很普通的女人，没怎么上过学，没怎么赚过钱，没怎么谈过恋爱，就已经是个社会的渣滓。我不知道为什么活着，也不知道生命的意义之时，就创造了一个生命。

其实我不知道为什么。

这个女儿来得很莫名其妙。我不知道她的父亲是谁，也不知道她是怎么长大的。就很快的，她已经和当初的我一样了。

只是她比当初的我幸运。我小时候可没有什么慈善机构资助我上学。

所以我为她高兴。

我总是不自觉的把她当成小时候的自己，然后看着她过上比我当初更容易的日子，就仿佛我当初也过上了这样的生活似的，心里就有什么东西决堤了，于是涌了上来。

可是这一切都渐渐变了。

从什么时候开始的呢？是从她在我面前不自觉地念出第一句诗，还是她第一次收获她的稿费，然后兴奋的向我炫耀？

我不知道。

我只知道我的人生就像一个笑话，我什么都不知道，什么都没有，就连我的女儿，我的亲骨肉，都比我来得有价值。

这不是笑话是什么？嗯？

我觉得我就像在睡梦里一样，梦里是一片海，周围的景色都被海水扭曲了，一串串晶莹的气泡从我的嘴巴和鼻子漏出，海面隐约有光，只是我永远都触摸不到。

这是我的命。

我的一生，短短的二十五年，未了解过什么真相，未思考过什么哲理，不如死了，不如死了。

慢慢的，我变得喜欢笑，而且笑得很大声，于是街坊邻居都说我疯了。是啊，疯了，疯了好。

我的女儿只是用她那双乌黑的眼睛看着我，不置一词。

我被我的母亲锁在一间房子里，有人定期来送食物，或者一天两次，或者一天一次。有时候是我的母亲，有时候是我的女儿。

我的女儿，因为我疯了，便退了学，去县城打工。

我可以从那间房子的窗户，看到她回来。

可是一些东西，再也回不来了。


	5. 我的她(5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死亡是最大的宽恕。——felt-

我十二岁的时候，我的母亲疯了。

她的母亲，也就是我的外婆，告诉我，她迟早会有这么一天。

我看到，说这句话时，外婆很明显地神情严肃，还夹杂着些许嘲讽。我不知道外婆为什么这么说母亲，但我知道，母亲是一个先天就很敏感的一个人，她天性悲悯，却又是个不成熟的理想主义者，这定然会导致她的悲剧。

可我不一样。

我上过学，比母亲更早的认识到社会的险恶，以及人性的不足。我可以从历史当中的各位先贤们那里，学到麻痹自己的做法。可以逃避这一切，把剩下的责任全部推脱到母亲身上。

所以我很庆幸。庆幸我有一个母亲。

不过到了后来，母亲的存在，就变得可有可无了，因为我已经长大，我可以自力更生了。所以她疯了，对我没有任何影响。

只是多了个要照顾的人而已，只照顾外婆，和一起照顾母亲和外婆，没什么两样。

后来，外婆死了，于是我就只用照顾母亲就够了。

后来，母亲也死了。

那种感觉真的是很奇妙。一个把你创造出来的人，或者说是神，死了，死在你的面前，你本来应该依托的、对你而言是全世界的存在，就这样没了，变成了虫子的养料。

我匮乏的词汇量无法形容这种状态，只感觉，自己恍若新生。

————————————————————

命里有时终须有，命里无时到底无。

一切都会平静下来的，我一开始以为。

母亲死了，对我而言或许是一种解脱。但是我并不知道的是，那是一切的开始。

最开始时，我只是做梦而已。

我在梦里工作，她就在我旁边说话，梦里其他人察觉不到她的存在。有时她会讲一些并不怎么好笑的笑话，有时只是说一些她小时候的事情，尽管那些事我都可以想象得到，但终究没有她身临其境代入自己感受所讲述来得深刻。

比如饥饿。

她那时还不是很大，也就七八岁的样子。本来日子过得好好的，父亲勤劳，母亲贤惠，虽然那时候还是没钱读书，但是她也不笨，算个账什么的她也会，不会被人骗。

只是终究逃不过天灾。

洪水来得太突然，太迅猛，也来得太巧。夏天刚到不久，十几个村庄的稻田就被洪水淹没。

农民怎么会有钱呢，他们不该有钱的。他们傍山而生，靠种田获取一家的口粮，家里存的最多的，就是稻米。可是水一来，什么都没了。

政府有过援助，只是终究杯水车薪。且其时国家内忧外患，也根本无法注意到，这小小的十几座村庄。

于是噩梦来了。虽然没有出现易子而食的情况，但是对于大部分人来说也是无法想象的场景。

母亲一家住在一个建在高地的小帐篷里。厨房是露天的，其实要厨房也没什么用，毕竟粮食都已经没了;床是几块木板拼起来的，铺些湿漉漉的稻草和破衣服，他们一家三口就睡在上面，除此之外，什么都没有。而那片高地，住着和他们情况完全一样的二十多户人家。水臭味，尿骚味，汗臭味，还有各种各样千奇百怪的味道，构成了这个悲催故事给母亲的最初印象。

人很多，就避免不了争执。大人们有大人们的操心，小孩子也有。母亲生的纤弱，有时候采摘野菜时，会有一些力气大的小孩子，在家长的授意下，抢夺母亲的所获。于是吃饭时，分到的就少了。而吃的少，就没力气去采摘更多的野菜。一个恶性循环就此诞生。他们没发避免，默默承受，只是终究还是死不了人。

死不了人，新闻便没有关注度。当时报纸刊登出来的捐助活动，应和的人寥寥无几。

他们被世人所遗忘。

但是最可怕的并不是这些。

母亲告诉我当时虽然没死什么人，但是很多人都逃到外地去了。而且大部分都是一些青壮年。

其实这很容易理解。与其被妻儿老小拖累，不如去外地重新开始。

于是高地上的景色变了。之前是靠着政府补贴一点粮食，再自家采摘一点野菜，勉强过得去日子。大家一起，也算得上和谐。可是家里的顶梁柱一走，就都变了。

光靠一个女人，是无法养活一大家子的。渐渐的，有一些老人，病了。

为什么病，没人知道。所有人都清楚的不去理会。有一次，母亲问了外婆，说，隔壁阿妹家的奶奶是不是死了。外婆先是沉默，她被生活压迫得粗糙的、沾着泥迹的手，仿佛哆嗦了一下，而后回答母亲:大人的事，小孩子别多问。

于是母亲知道了一切。

那时候的人太苦了，母亲说，带着好像她不是其中之一的神色，是悲悯的，冷漠的，说:苦得快要疯了。

我看着梦里的母亲，仿佛透过了她，短暂的窥见了十多年前，那个惨淡的时代。

只是尽管没了老人的用度，还是远远不够。她们活下来的手段一变再变，从讨要，变成了换取。

那是怎样的一种换取？母亲没有多说。但我可以猜出大概来——一个女人，还有什么是可以去交换的？

想必外公也无法避免，母亲才这么沉默。

也终于惊动了上级政府，把他们迁到其他的地方;捐助也来了，虽然来得太晚了，终究还是来了，他们还是摆脱了这个噩梦。

只是想必在深夜时分，也会有一些心悸，一些恐慌。经过了那场饥饿的人们终究还是无法完全遗忘，那砖红色的恐怖的急流，和那个高地上湿漉漉的味道。

岁月会带去很多东西，但抹不掉人类的罪行。


	6. 我的她(6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切的结束都是为了更好的开始。

我曾经说过，我的母亲，她的灵魂似乎犹有执念，漂泊于这人世间，不肯离去。

真是奇怪，她还有什么放心不下的？她并不爱我，这我是知道的;但我也并不爱她，想来她也是知道的。纵使她还把我当做她的女儿，也绝不会因为我留存执念而至灵魂不散的境地。她生性冷淡而悲悯，我在她眼里和常人并无区别，就算是多了点东西，也只是多了点羡慕吧。

我不怪她。那是她在长久的苦难中养出的性子，就像我也不爱她一样。我们对彼此都有亏欠，我们却都不想弥补这种亏欠。从另一种角度来讲，这种亏欠，也许是她和我之间最大的联系了吧。

—————————————————

母亲的灵魂的智力仿佛越来越低下了。

还是说她的记忆在倒退？

我感到十分的困扰。毕竟这种非人的存在终究是会打扰到我的生活的。大部分时候我都只能装作没看见，目不斜视的干我自己的事。可是这样下去并非长久之计，在日复一日的忍耐中，我决定做些什么。

母亲的遗物不多，但是很明显的，她的灵魂对这些东西有感觉。这是个好兆头。只要我把她的遗物拿出来，那个灵魂都会愣住，眼睛里就有什么东西像是要迸发出来。特别是那个胸针，虽然上面的毛都掉光了，金属也因为长时间的氧化变得黯淡无光，但有好几次她看见这枚胸针，手都会微微颤抖地伸出来，像是要触摸它——但灵魂是无法触摸到实体的。

我并不了解这枚胸针的来历。那一定是在我出生之前的事了。只是外婆也死了，母亲没了记忆，看来想要了解这枚胸针的故事有点困难，我想。

从前母亲的姐妹大都还留存于世，母亲怕是死的最早的一个了，那枚胸针她们说不定认识。所以我有了一个大胆的想法——我要去找她们，了解母亲那二十多年所历经的故事。

这并不容易。我没钱，还只十多岁，去各个地方找一些已经没有联系好几年的人，无亲无故，正常人看来简直就是自找苦吃、自寻死路。我也都知道，但是与其坐在这里等着一个没有实体的东西扰乱我的生活，然后我被逼死，不如开始行动，说不定在找的旅途中，那个灵魂就把一切都想起来了。

而且，其实我心里一直隐秘的期望着这样的旅途。能够去见见世面，是我从开始知道外面有更广阔的世界时隐藏于心底最深处一个我认为最不可能实现的愿望。如果能自己亲手实现它，也是满足我自己了吧。

打工的这几年来，我存了也有五万多，差不多也够我车费还有吃的了。就这样，我慢慢开始在心里谋划，一个路线图大致在我心里描绘了出来。


	7. 我的她(7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始一切的征程。

我看向窗外，树木是青葱的，于远处的山际排成一排，映出天空那抹蓝色，云朵慢悠悠的，太阳缓慢而又坚定的朝大地放射出热量，金灿灿的笼罩着世界。然而这一切景色都在飞快的向后流去，前面也立马又有大量新的景色朝我涌来。

我感到有点眩晕。这不是因为晕车，而是因为那大量涌来的景色令我感到惶恐。这原本是宁静、祥和的景色，因为我不一样的视角，变得咄咄逼人、富有气势，近处的景色仿佛被无限放大，压向我，质问我，为什么要进行这场愚蠢的旅行。

就在昨天，我来到了母亲打工的城市。那是个我绝对无法融入的地方，所有人都在行色匆匆的忙碌，我停在他们中间，显得格外突出。

这座城市是五光十色的，它有着它自己的魅力——尽管无法为我所理解，但我还是可以欣赏的——如果不是下了一场大雨。

这场大雨，让我发现了一个很奇怪的地方——我当时所站的位置附近，没有任何一个角落是可以遮雨的。甚至没有多余的、可以站的下一个人的屋檐。

所以当雨下下来的时候，我就一个人孤零零的站在那，像个傻子，或者智障，随便什么。街上空空荡荡，唯有倾盆的大雨，雾蒙蒙的，之间是一个我。

我觉得可笑极了。这座城市难道没有一个忘记带伞的人吗？没有躲雨的地方，所有人都能遮得到雨？简直不可思议。

可我终究无法将这些话付之于口。这座城市不欢迎我，或者说，不欢迎陌生人。我无法阻止他们，正如我找不到那个母亲打工的地方到底在这座城市的哪一个角落。我只能淋着雨，证明我起码做过一些事。

雨淋完了，太阳却没有出现。

——————————————————

我什么也没做，然后坐车，离开了那儿。

其实我是一个冲动派，从我毫无准备就开始这段旅途就可以知道。我在外面无依无靠，怎么可能能找到茫茫人海之中属于母亲的痕迹呢？

但既然已经开始，那起码把钱用完了再回去。

说起来，那个灵魂最近都没有说话，只是慢吞吞的跟着我，心里不知道想些什么。下雨的时候，她应该就在我旁边，可是回想起来，记忆里却没有她。

真是奇怪，我想，难道灵魂还可以修改人类的记忆吗？  
那可以让我忘了我的母亲吗？我真的是不想再和她有什么瓜葛了，而且虽然一路上没有人能看得见她，我还是感觉怪怪的，生怕有人能发现她。

不过她话少了很多倒也好，最起码不会再打扰我了。我可以好好的欣赏风景了，应该。

突然，没有任何预兆的，“嘭”的一声，我所坐的大巴，撞到了一辆卡车。

我几乎瞬间失去了意识。


End file.
